Naruto and the Cave of Omni
by DoomShadow88888
Summary: What if there was a cave of heros? But none could get in. Until now! Naruto will take up the title of Omni!
1. Epitaph of Omni

**Naruto and the Cave of Omni**

My first story so hope you enjoy

**PROLGUE: Epitaph of Omni**

_Before the world began,_

_There was a cave._

_The cave of Omni._

_This cave was created by the gods themselves._

_It was know by them as the hero's stockpile._

_A place for items of heroes to come._

_But so that only the person worthy of the title of Omni could enter,_

_The gods placed a stone circle with ruins on it in front of the cave,_

_And a statue of a juggernaut being next to it._

_Over the cave entrance read the words_

"_Only Omni may enter this cave._

_Omni is born by a Yellow Flash of Red Death._

_Omni is cursed by Fox of the Nine._

_Omni is the Hero of Rejecters._

_Omni is the king of loneliness._

_Omni is the One to wield the Weapons and Friends of Heroes past._

_Omni does not seek power, But Friendship._

_Omni will defeat the eight headed one who has ten tails._

_OMNI IS THE HERO OF THE GODS."_

_And so over time the caves inside the cave began to fill over time with weapons and friends for Omni._

_..._

Well how did you like my first chapter? Please review.


	2. Naruto meets a friend from Skylands

**Naruto and the Cave of Omni**

My first chapter after the prologue, so I hope you enjoy!

PS I don't own Naruto or Skylanders forgot to mention in the first chapter.

**Naruto meets a friend from Skylands**

"Get away from our kids you monster!" "Run he is going to hurt us!" and "Why don't you go die demon!" were only a few of the of the comments that 7 year old Naruto heard when he went to the park on October 9th almost 7 years after the kyuubi attack. All Naruto wanted to do was play with other kids his age. At the end of the day Naruto looked at the setting sun from atop the fourth's head on the hokage monument. "Well tomorrows my birthday yet again" Naruto said to himself. Naruto knew that he had to hide from all of the mobs tomorrow. As Naruto got to his feet started walking to go find a hiding spot he noticed a path he didn't see before. He figured that he might as well see what was there. So he walked down the path all the way to the opposite side of the Hokage Mountain. Then he saw something that made him freeze. It was a statue of a weird blue creature with 8 yellow spikes going down its back and three red antennas going down it back as well (Wrecking Ball) in front a cave. As if almost by instinct he picked it up. It was surprisingly light. Then as if something was telling him what to do he placed in the middle of the stone circle (Portal of Power) that was next to where the statue sat. All the sudden something amazing happened… there was a flash of blue light, then the statue came to life and then pounced on Naruto and started to lick him like a dog would. Then the creature spoke to Naruto "I'm Wrecking Ball. Are you the Hero of Omni and our next Portal Master?"

Meanwhile in the hokage tower…

Sarutobi Hiruzen the 3rd hokage was just about to turn in for the night when a blue crystal that was on his desk shined super brightly. This crystal was a warning device to tell him someone was at the Cave of Omni or the Hero's Cave. He rushed out the door and off to the cave to see who it was because many people tried to get in that cave and died in the process.

Back to Naruto

Naruto was in shock when the statue he picked up came to life. That was when Sarutobi got there he was very surprised to see that the statue that guarded the cave had come to life. Then he saw Naruto. He stared at him of a few seconds. Then he ask Naruto the one question on his mind. "Naruto did you actually manage to pick the statue?" Naruto said" yeah it was really bright blue light and then the statue came to life." Sarutobi then said "so you are the hero of destiny." Naruto looked very confused. "What are you talking about Jiji?" asked Naruto. "sit down Naruto. It is time of a tale." Long ago before the world was created there was a cave, the Cave of Omni. Made by the gods to hold weapons of heros to come. They placed a statue of a powerful being next to it. Only someone worthy of the title of Omni may lift this statue and bring it to life. Many tired, and failed. People eventually gave up and forgot all about the cave letting it sit there for all eternity. And so, eventually forgot the legend all together." When Sarutobi finished his tale he waited for a response for the young boy. Naruto was stunned by the story. If what the hokage had said was true, he had just earned the title of Omni from the legend. That was when Wrecking Ball spoke up "hey master Omni are you going to enter the cave or not?" Naruto and the hokage looked at him then the cave. "Naruto" the hokage began. Naruto looked at one of the people he trusted the most in the whole world. "Naruto only you and…"he looked at the creature of legend "Wrecking Ball" "Right…Naruto only you and Wrecking Ball can enter the cave as this cave rightfully belongs to you and only you can even go in without being killed." Slow Naruto looked and Wrecking Ball who was still look at Naruto with a big smile on his face. Naruto turned back Sarutobi and said with cofidenc "OK I'll go." So he and Wrecking Ball turned and walked into the Cave of Omni.

….

So that is the end of this chapter. See you next time and please review! !


	3. Naruto gets a really wierd family

**Naruto and the Cave of Omni**

…**...**

My first poll

Which Skylanders type should Naruto get after Life type?

Wind

Undead

Earth

Fire

Water

Magic

Tech

Please email me your answer!

….

I don't own Naruto or Skylanders

…

Naruto gets a very weird family

As Naruto and Wrecking Ball entered the Cave of Omni they took a quick look around. In the middle of the cave was another stone circle bigger than the one outside of the cave. It looked like it could hold 8 statues of Wrecking Ball. Then the cave looked to be divided into 8 other smaller caverns with more statues inside them. Each one had symbols above them. Naruto could guess each meant. Going from the right of the entrance, a spiral-wind, 3 leaves-plants, a skull-undead, mountains-earth, a flame-fire, a water drop-water, a star-magic, and a gear- technology. All of the sudden the stone circle in the center of the cave shined a blinding light. Then as suddenly as it came it vanished an old man stood in the center of the circle. He was wearing a blue-grey robe with a blue gem right above his chest. He had a sash on the had the symbols that were above the caves on it. He had a white beard and his hair was white too. He also wore a bluish Viking helmet. All of the sudden Wrecking Ball shouted "Master Eon!" and ran over to him. Eon said with a smile "Hello my old friend. It is great to see you one last time before I must pass on." Then Eon turned to Naruto. "So you must be Omni." "Yes, but my real name is Naruto Uzumaki future hokage of Konoha!" said Naruto Proudly. Eon chuckled. "I bet you will be. But right now is the next portal master." Naruto then asked "what is a portal master?" Eon then explained the portal masters of the past like he people born with the power to wield a portal to summon Skylanders to aid them in battle or to battle for them. He also explained the Wrecking Ball was also a Skylander. Eon then said that Naruto would get his first Skylanders beside Wrecking Ball in a few minutes but would have to answer three questions first to help tell which Skylanders would work best with him. The first question Eon asked "What job for the future would you like?" Naruto said "A ninja!" The next question Eon asked was "What is your favorite element?" "Life!" said Naruto. The last question was "What is your favorite creature?" Naruto Proudly answered "Dragons!" Eon was shocked by the answers the blonde gave him. He then told Naruto that he was very special because he would not get just two new friends but four all from the element of life. Naruto was then lead by Wrecking Ball to the life cavern where four statues sat. 1st was a green female elf (Stealth Elf). The 2nd was a tree with two stump hammers for hands (Stump Smash). The 3rd was a green dragon with a leaf for a tail (Camo). And last was a bipedal creature with a bazooka (Zook). Wrecking Ball told Naruto to put the 4 statues on the portal in the main room. Naruto did just that and as soon as all four statues were on the portal they came to life. Zook said when he unfroze "LOOK OUT THE ZOOKS OUT!" like a big big shot. Stealth Elf immediately started to check out Naruto so she could know her portal master better. Stump Smash just smashed he hammers together. And of course Camo shot a mini sun shot to the roof of the cave to get some sun inside the cave so he could get some strength back. Then Eon said to Naruto that he could only have a max of 8 Skylanders with him at a time and the rest of the Skylanders would automatically be transported back to the caverns should they be defeated in battle. Also that should he summon a 9th Skylander that the 1st Skylander he summoned would return to the caverns. "Naruto there are 3 more things I must tell you. 1: the next chamber that is below us will not open for you until you have freed all the Skylanders in the caverns at least once. 2: If you find a fairy they can turn gold into upgrades for your Skylanders. And final 3: there are 8 statues hidden across the elemental nations. They are the giants. There is one for each element. When you find them you must past there test to be able to call on their help. Good luck young portal master and my we meet in the next life." And with that Eon disappeared, off to join his loved ones in the afterlife. For a brief moment the Skylanders and Naruto mourned the loss of the ancient portal Master. Then Naruto spoke to his Skylanders team "so shall we go home?" then the Skylanders nodded and then they left the Cave of Omni.

…

So how was it? Please review!


	4. Konoha meets the Skylanders!

**Naruto and the Cave of Omni**

…**...**

My first poll is in!

Which Skylanders type should Naruto get after Life type?

**Answer:**

Wind-8

Undead-3

Earth-5

Fire-5

Water-7

Magic-6

Tech-4

WIND IT SHALL BE!

….

I don't own Naruto, Skylanders, LEGO Ninjago or FLCL (Fooly Cooly)

…

**Konoha meets the Skylanders! **

As Naruto, Wrecking Ball, Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Zook, and Camo walked out of the Cave of Omni. They noticed that Sarutobi was waiting for them. After introductions were made the seven of the noticed the sun peaking up over the horizon. It was morning already. The day of the kyuubi festival. The day kyuubi was defeated by the fourth hokage. Sarutobi looked to Naruto and said "Happy Birthday Naruto!" Naruto smiled at his Jiji. The hokage then said "even though it is your birthday, I'm afraid that that the council will probably call a meeting today because of the appearance of your Skylanders. And if that happens I will want you and your Skylanders at the meeting." As Naruto heard this, a frown started to form on his face. Naruto had been to a council meeting before and let's just say most of the civilian council hated him with a burning passion. He thought that the ninja council was alright. And the elders were plain creepy. "But" Sarutobi said bringing Naruto out of his train of thoughts "right now let's get you and your guests to the hokage tower because I have 2 birthday presents for you there." Naruto smiled and turned to his Skylanders. "Come on guys (Wrecking Ball, Zook, Camo and Stump Smash) and girl (Stealth Elf). You all better stick close or you will get lost. I know I still do some times." And so they headed to the hokage tower with Camo, Wrecking Ball, Zook and Stump Smash forming a square formation around Naruto and the third Hokage. Stealth Elf meanwhile followed them by the shadows near Naruto with only her bright green eyes visible. Naruto and Sarutobi were amazed at how well Stealth Elf hid.

**Streets of Konoha…**

As Naruto and Sarutobi walked with the Skylanders people were just getting up to prepare for the kyuubi festival. Many people scowled at Naruto but when Skylanders/creatures they had look that was still a scowl but confused as well. When they saw the hokage next to Naruto they started looking anywhere but at Naruto.

**Hokage Tower…**

When Naruto, Sarutobi and the Skylanders got to the tower they went to the Hokage's round office. When they got there they found Stealth Elf looking at a blue and white guitar (FLCL Haruko's guitar) sitting next to a book case. As the hokage went to sit behind his desk, Camo went to sit in the sun beam near a window, Zook pulled a rag out of nowhere and started polishing his bamboo bazooka, Wrecking Ball sat down next to the chair Naruto was sitting in which was in front of the Hokage's desk, and Stump Smash went into a meditative state humming very quietly. Sarutobi chuckled at the actions of the Skylanders. He then turned to Naruto. "Naruto now that you are officially 8 years old, I can tell you about 2 people from one half of your family tree." At this Naruto was excited. He had been asking the old man for a while who his family was but he kept saying when he was older. "The first person I will tell you about was your aunt, Haruko Haruhara Uzumaki. She was your mother's adopted sister. They got along so well. At first glance you would think they were born from the same mother. She was an A-Ranked threat in the bingo book alone but with your mother she was declared S-Ranked. She was known as the Musical Bullet due to the guitar that carried could shoot projectiles from it called bullets at blinding speed. That brings me to your first birthday gift… actually Stealth Elf has been looking at it while we have been talking." Sarutobi stated. Then he and Naruto looked around at Stealth Elf and the guitar next to the book case. Stealth Elf looked around then backed up as Naruto went over the guitar and picked it up it was a white and blue guitar with hole on the top side of the guitar near were the strings coiled. "Be careful to not channel chakra into it just yet that will make bullets come out!" warned Sarutobi. That was when all those present in the room heard a shout from the door. "But this is an emergency the hokage told me to tell if the…" Sarutobi had heard enough, he opened the door and ask the man to come in. Naruto and Wrecking Ball went to go by Zook in a corner because Zook heard about the guitar and was now examining it. Meanwhile Sarutobi went and sat behind his desk. "So what do I owe the pleasure of you today Hajime Hugarashi?" asked Sarutobi. Hajime answer "I was taking inventory before going to bed about two hours ago to get ready for today's festival. And I noticed a bright green glow coming from our sealed weapons vault. When I opened it all 4 of the golden weapons were glowing! The reason it took 2 hours to get here was because I couldn't let my skin touch them!" Sarutobi went to a thinking positon. Meanwhile Naruto was listening to the conversation. So he asked the weapons master a question that was bugging him. "Why couldn't you let them touch your skin?" he asked. Hajime looked at Naruto and smiled. "The reason I couldn't touch them is because these weapons choose their master. The scythe is unbelievably heavy to anyone but its master. The sword will burn anyone but its master. The nunchucks will electrocute anyone but there master. And the shuriken will freeze anyone but their master." Hajime explained to young Naruto who had an Oooooooh look on his face. Meanwhile Sarutobi was looking in between Naruto and the 4 golden weapons case that Hajime brought with him. Then he said to the room at large "I may have an idea of what is happening. Hajime put the case on the desk. Naruto come stand in front of my desk." The two looked at each other, then shrugged and did what they were told to do. Once Naruto was in front of the desk Sarutobi opened the case Naruto saw the most beautiful weapons he ever saw in his life. (Look online for the four golden weapons of spinjutsu). All of the sudden the four weapons flew out of the case and went straight for Naruto. Just as they were about to hit him they stopped and started to circle around him instead while admitting an orange-gold glow. Hajime was shocked and Sarutobi just smiled. Hajime had never seen anything like it. Sarutobi knew something like this would happen. They a giant golden ring with several holes on it appeared on Naruto's back then all the sudden the golden weapons slid into each of the slots. The scythe and sword formed a X. The nunchucks went in the top to bottom slot and the shuriken went on the left and right sides of the ring. Everyone in the room was amazed at what just happened. Sarutobi then smiled and said "well it looks like the golden weapons have chosen their wielder. Hajime smiled and nodded. Naruto then took the ring off his back to take a better look at them. It was then that an anbu came in to tell the hokage that the council had called a meeting and the Naruto must be present. Sarutobi sighed and said" Well I knew this would happen sooner or later. Hajime Naruto and I have a meeting to get to. Come on Naruto. You to Skylanders." Before they left Hajime asked Naruto if he could watch how the weapons work sometime and Naruto gladly agreed to let him watch and followed the hokage to the council room with Skylanders in tow.

…...

Sorry my chapter took so long I was in a stump for a bit. Please email my your opinion. My email is on my fanfiction page


End file.
